Mew Mew Power Season 3
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Mew Mew Power, Tokyo Mew Mew, based on the original stories by Mia Ikumi. Chapter 8 is now out!
1. Rise of the New Mew

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Rise of the New Mew**

** The sun was once again, rising over the city, a radio came on at Seven O'Clock only to be turned off by Ms. Berry Sanders. **

** "What day is it today?" she asked herself, looking at her calender, "September Fourth? This is good news! I've been working for months for this one moment, the day where I get to wear..."**

** After she finished changing, "the new school uniform!" For months, Berry had done all she could to get herself into the all girls high school. She personally likes to wear cute clothes, and as she looked at herself in the mirror, Berry felt proud of herself.**

** "I finally did it! I actually did it."**

** "And might I add, you look beautiful my princess," said a voice from behind her.**

** "Why thank you, I..." Berry turned around and screamed at the sight of Andrew Stevens, in her window again, Andrew, what are you doing here?"**

** "What?" he asked, "I can't say that you look beautiful?"**

** "Not that!" snapped Berry, "I mean spying on me! You should know better!"**

** "True," said Andrew, "but I know when you get up, at Seven O'Clock then you take about ten minutes to get changed as always."**

** "You are one weird person," grumbled Berry.**

** Andrew Stevens and Berry Sanders are both neighbours, and I mean that! Their houses are side by side, Berry sometimes wishes that she and her father would move into a bigger house and away from Andrew but, she is always turned down everytime. Besides that, both Berry and Andrew have been friends ever since they were young kids.**

** "Now how about that morning huh?" said Andrew, hugging Berry tightly.**

** "Will stop doing that!"**

** "But Berry you told me to do that, every morning, remember?"**

** "Yeah, I knew that was going to come back to haunt me!" Berry looked over to her clock, "Oh darn it! I'll be late for school!"**

** "Need a lift?" asked Andrew, picking Berry up.**

** "Put me down!" she yelled.**

** "Once we are on the ground, now hold on!" Andrew jumped, of course the foolish boy had roller blades on his feet (I would advise you not to do this at home), still that didn't matter, he made a perfect landing on the ground.**

** "Open your eyes, Berry," smiled Andrew, "See a perfect three point landing."**

** "You're nuts!" snapped Berry, as she was put back down.**

** "Coming from you, that's a wonderful comment, anyways, I better be off before I'm late for school!"**

** "Stupid Boy!" muttered Berry under her breath. Berry likes Andrew but only as a friend, well that's all she ever says really, you'll never hear her say it.**

** Meanwhile at a different place called "Cafe Mew Mew", Elliott Grant was spending his morning looking at the computer screen.**

** "Here's your coffee, Elliott," said Wesley.**

** "Thank you, old friend," said Elliott.**

** "You're worried again aren't you?"**

** "Of course, I am, I mean look all these predacytes are running loose in the city, they have to be stopped before someone pays the ultimate price."**

** Elliott knew that these were the left over predacytes that Dren had unleashed into the city over a year ago and thanks to his stupid plan, the end of the world nearly came.**

** "They'll get them, not to worry," said Wesley.**

** "I have to know Wesley, I mean look what happened the last time, the girls weren't ready..."**

** Elliott remembered it like it was yesterday, that Deep Blue had arrived and tried to destory both the humans and cyniclons. During that time, he had taken over Mark's body and used his powers to nearly destory everything, thankfully Zoey and the other mew mews saved the day and the world but almost at a high price. Of course it all happened six months ago.**

** "I don't want the same thing to happen again," grumbled Elliott, "so that's why we should start the next generation."**

** "But are you sure about this?" asked Wesley, "I mean the first team of Mew Mews did great, remember?"**

** "Yeah but, we need to be ready, till then," he was cut off, no thanks to the alarm showing another predacyte again, "we still have our heroes. Alright Team mew Mew, go for it!"**

** "Right!" shouted all the girls.**

** Berry had finally arrived at the all girls school, it certainly was big, a lot bigger than anything she could ever have imagined.**

** "Out of the way, loser!" yelled two girls, bumping Berry to the ground.**

** "A simple excuse me, is the perferred way to ask me to move!" snapped Berry, picking herself up.**

** "Oh don't bother talking to them," said another girl, "they're always grumpy like that, even to the new students."**

** "They're always like that?"**

** "Yep, they are the two Suzies, the only two girls on this campus, who think complaining and being grumpy is a hobby. To me, I think they're just being foolish as always."**

** Berry looked over to the two girls, she couldn't imagine anyone acting like that.**

** "I'm Ringo, by the way, Ringo Phillips."**

** "Nice to meet you, Ringo, I'm Berry Sanders."**

** "Berry, huh? That's a cute name."**

** "You really think so? My mother always said it was cute name, for me." All of the sudden the bell went off, "oh darn it, we're going to be late for class!"**

** "No, we're not," smiled Ringo, "that's only the warning bell, that's to tell the students to get to their classes quickly. Tell me, Berry which classroom are you suppose to be in?"**

** "Room 205, Mathamatics," answered Berry.**

** "Come with me, I'll show you a short cut to the classroom."**

** The two girls walked off towards the school, so far Berry's day had been full of surprises, first with Andrew, then the run in with the two Suzies and meeting Ringo (which of course, isn't a bad thing), it seemed however her day was going to get a little crazier.**

** In another part of the city, the four girls of Team Mew Mew were doing their best to defeat another predacyte, well almost all of them. **

** "Alright now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted Kikki, when they won.**

** "That's how you defeat a predacyte!" added Corina.**

** "Oh knock it off!" snapped Renee, she wasn't too happy with the battle's outcome.**

** "What is your problem, Renee?" asked Corina, "we won, another battle and here you are mopping as per usual, what is your problem?"**

** "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, "nothing's the same since Zoey and her little boyfriend left!"**

** A few months back, Zoey and Mark had left for England, he had a kendo tourtement and Zoey had a study group, ever since the mew mews have been mainly fighting with each other.**

** "Look!" snapped Corina, "we don't need Zoey to help us defeat predacytes! We can handle them by ourselves!"**

** "Why don't you tell that garbage, to Deep Blue?" snapped Renee.**

** Bridget and Kikki were just about to break up this fight, but didn't because Bridget's cellphone was ringing, you can guess who was on the other end.**

** "Hello? Zoey, is that really you?" asked Bridget, "hold on, I'll put you on speaker, so you can talk to us," Bridget pushed a button on her phone, now it was on speaker. **

** "How are you guys doing over there?" asked Kikki.**

** "We're having a great time out here!" said Zoey, "today's our day off from both the tourtement and the study group, so we've decided that we could spend the day together."**

** "Sounds like you're having a blast over there," said Corina sarcastically.**

** "We sure are!" said Zoey again, a train whistle sounded right threw the phone.**

** "There's our train Zoey!" Mark said, they could hear him threw the phone as well.**

** "Well, we better get going, don't do something I wouldn't do." giggled Zoey and hung up. Corina was mad and screamed at the top of her lungs.**

** "Calm down, Corina," cried Bridget, "don't blow a casket!"**

** "Too late for that, Bridget!" yelled Kikki, trying to be heard.**

** At long last, it was three O'Clock, Berry was worn out from all the hard work, she had done, today.**

** "So how was your first day?" asked Ringo.**

** "Tiring," groaned Berry, "I never thought those classes were so tough!"**

** Ringo chuckled, "they are a little tough but, after a while you'll get used to them."**

** "I never get used to anything after a while," said Berry.**

** "It's true she never does," called out a voice, it was Andrew again, jumping in front of Ringo and Berry, still wearing his rolling blades.**

** "Andrew what are you doing here?" asked Berry angerily.**

** "Why I came here to pick you up, silly."**

** "So what are you two, boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Ringo.**

** "He's not my boyfriend!" said Berry out loud.**

** "It's true, we're neighbours and childhood friends," explained Andrew, "oh and sorry for scaring you there a second ago, I was only being friendly."**

** "That's okay," said Ringo, "well I better get going, see you tomorrow, Berry, you too Andrew!"**

** Berry gasped, while Andrew waved goodbye to her, "she seems like a nice girl if you ask me, is she a friend of yours, Berry?"**

** "Yes, she is," snapped Berry, "and I'm not walking home with you again!"**

** "Why not?"**

** "Why not?" repeated Berry, "do you see roller blades on my shoes?" Andrew looked down and sure enough, Berry wasn't wearing roller blades, "I'm going to be riding the train home tonight!"**

** "Alright then," said Andrew, "I'll see you back at home!"**

** Berry watched as Andrew rolled away from sight, "he did come all this way just to see me," she thought to herself, "no he's just being stupid!"**

** Berry wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over her own feet, at the top of the stairs, she fell...right into someone's arms.**

** "Are you okay?" asked the man (of course, it was Elliott but Berry doesn't know him...yet).**

** "Yes, I am," she answered.**

** "Quite a nasty fall huh?"**

** "Yeah, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."**

** Elliott pulled out of his jacket a small box, still sealed, "here I want you to have these," he said, "I run a small cafe just down the street, if you ever want to stop there for something to eat, then you're more than welcome to come."**

** Elliott was only being nice of course, Berry looked inside, these were homemade chocolates, the label on the box, read "Cafe Mew Mew."**

** "Wait!" cried Berry, "who are you!"**

** Elliott didn't answer, so Berry ran after him, all the way to Cafe Mew Mew.**

** "I know this place, it's famous for it's delicous cakes, at least that's what I've heard," said Berry quietly. Still she was a girl on a mission, she wanted to know who had saved her.**

** She pushed the door open, much to her surprise the inside of the cafe, looked like a princess' castle, as it always does, Berry couldn't believe what she was seeing.**

** "Wow, this place is beautiful," she said, then she looked into the kitchen, there were so many cakes, that they looked like they could fall off.**

** "There's enough food here to feed an army, I wonder do they taste good?"**

** Berry took a tiny bite, she was about to walk out, when out of nowhere...**

** "What are you doing back here?"**

** Elliott scared her so badly that Berry bumped into some of the cakes, spilling them on herself, Elliott looked and noticed it was the girl he had saved back at the staircase.**

** "I'm sorry," groaned Berry getting up, then she started running away.**

** "Hey wait, you can't go that way, that's for employee's only!"**

** Berry didn't hear him, she wanted to get away from this nightmare, no matter what it took. Wesley saw her coming, and tried to stop her but Berry was too quick for him.**

** All of the sudden there came a giant flash of light, which blinded everyone in the room. Berry opened her eyes, only to find herself in a different dimension, and I mean only her, she had no clothes on. A small cat and a rabbit popped out of nowhere, and jumped into Berry.**

** "What is this?" asked Berry quietly, "this feeling...feels so warm."**

** Then it happened, out came a small cat tail, then two rabbit ears and finally a mew mew outfit appeared on Berry. The light dived down, revealing the unthinkable sixth mew mew!**

** "Oh for crying out Loud!" groaned Elliott, "that machine was still in the testing phases and now we have created another one!"**

** "Do you know this girl, Elliott?" asked Wesley.**

** "Kind of," he said, "well she was falling from the top of twenty foot stairs, what was I suppose to do?"**

** Berry was in a state of shook, but after a while she finally came to.**

** "Excuse me," she called to Wesley and Elliott, "what just happened?"**

** Elliott walked over to Berry, getting down on one knee, so that he was face to face with her, "you need to listen to me carefully," he said, "you have just become the sixth mew mew."**

** "The sixth mew mew?" asked Berry, then she passed out.**

** "Oh that's just great!" grumbled Elliott, "now what are we suppose to do?"**


	2. New Allies, New Powers, New Enemies

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**New Alleys, New Powers, New Enemies**

** After a while, Berry finally woke up, "where am I?" she asked.**

** "You are in the back room of Cafe Mew Mew," Berry looked and saw a smartly dressed man standing in front of her, "there's no need to be afraid, my name is Wesley, and I believe you have met my partner Elliott Grant."**

** "Sorry for scaring you a while ago," he said, "I thought you were an intruder."**

** "That's okay," said Berry, "I shouldn't have come back here anyways, I'm sorry. So how long was I out?"**

** "At least three hours," answered Wesley.**

** "Three hours? Oh, that's just great...again I am really sorry about this. The last thing I remember was that light, and waking up in that weird outfit."**

** Elliott and Welsey looked to each other.**

** "Should we tell her?"**

** "Yes, I think it's time."**

** "For what?" asked Berry.**

** "Well, first things first," said Elliott, "what's your name?"**

** "My name is Berry Sanders."**

** "Okay then, Ms. Sanders, please follow us, so we can tell you about your new destiny as the latest mew mew."**

** "The lastest Mew Mew?!" she gasped.**

** Wesley and Elliott led Berry into the dinning area of the cafe, she was impressed by all the designs, however she still wasn't sure about the whole new mew mew ordeal.**

** "Before I go any further," she said stopping, "would you mind telling me of what's going on around here?"**

** Elliott chuckled, "I believe that's what she said as well."**

** "Okay this she...who are you talking about?"**

** "Who else, the original leader of the Mew Mews," said Elliott, getting that answer did shut Berry up, "this cafe is actually the base of operations for the entire Mew Mew team."**

** "The Mew Mew team?"**

** "Yes, the mew mew team," said Wesley kindly, "you might have seen them on T.V. before right?"**

** "Yeah, a few times," she answered, "but I thought the mew mews were dead. At least that's what some people are saying."**

** "Well, those people are wrong," said Elliott, sitting down at one of the tables, "all the mew mews are alive but one of their enemies isn't."**

** "It's kinda hard to explain," said Wesley, "we'll tell you some other time."**

** "Okay but, what was the deal with the bright light?"**

** "It's what all new mew mew see when they gain their powers," answered Wesley.**

** "True and now there are six mew mews not five," said Elliott, "and here we thought that the machine wasn't going to work and yet you're the living proof."**

** "What do you mean by that?"**

** "When you were blinded by that light, you saw two animals, a rabbit and a cat right?"**

** "Yeah," said Berry remembering, "I did see a rabbit and a cat, both of them jumped inside of me, just before I reappearing in the outfit."**

** "I thought so, so now that means that to date you are the only mew mew that twice as much power as the others."**

** "In simple words," said Wesley, "you are the only one infused with two creatures."**

** "Not even red data animals either," said Elliott.**

** "I think I understand," said Berry, "so what are the other mew mews infused with?"**

** "All the other mew mews are infused with the DNA of five almost extinct wild animals...Red data animals and like you, they can transform into heroes."**

** "Who were these girls?"**

** "Just take a look at the screen."**

** A screen appeared in front of them, and with a snap of Elliott's fingers, the little slideshow began, quite similair to when they told Zoey all this stuff.**

** Elliott spoke up their names, "the fifth mew mew...Renee Roberts, the fourth...Kikki Benjamin, the thrid...Bridget Verdant, the second...Corina Bucksworth and their leader...Zoey Hanson. It was these five girls that saved the world from the evil Deep Blue and the cyniclons."**

** "Deep Blue?"**

** "He was the one, the mew mews defeated," answered Wesley.**

** "That stupid idoit wanted to destory our plant but, didn't win and it was all thanks to the mew mews."**

** "I see, but I thought there that there were six mew mews already."**

** "No, just the five," said Elliott.**

** "There was another alley that helped them out but, he didn't stay for too long, he was called the Blue Knight."**

** "What happened to him?" asked Berry.**

** "We'll tell you some other time," said Elliott, getting up.**

** "So will I get the chance to work with the other mew mews?"**

** "In time," answered Elliott, "and to make things clear, you might be working with only four mew mews, as the original leader of the time, went to London, some time after the fight and hasn't returned since."**

** "So that's when we decided to start up a whole new mew project," added Wesley.**

** "I thought the original team mew mew defeated the ailens already."**

** "They did but not the predacytes," said Elliott.**

** "What are Predacytes?"**

** "They are animals or people that have been taken over by an infuser."**

** "Okay then," sighed Berry, "so my mission is to destory these predacytes and save the world?"**

** "You catch on fast," chuckled Elliott, "plus you must defeat the new enemy."**

** "Who is the enemy?"**

** Wesley joined in on the conversation, "they call themselves, the Saint Rose Crusaders and they only have one goal on their mind..."**

** "Destruction," cut in Elliott, "destruction on a global level."**

** "Oh great," groaned Berry, "Well, I guess it's okay...after all I've always wanted to be a hero ever since I first saw the mew mews."**

** "Well, this is your perfect chance," said Elliott, "oh and like the other mew mews, there should be a mark or two somewhere on your body.**

** "What, a mark?"**

** Berry looked and sure enough, when she looked in the mirror, she found two marks on her back.**

** "Don't tell me, you can't get rid of it, right?"**

** "That would be correct," said Elliott, "though I remember when we told Zoey, she freaked out."**

** "So is there anything else, you two would like to tell me?"**

** "No, that's it," said Wesley, "here's a little something for you."**

** "What is it?"**

** Wesley revealed a little strawberry shaped robot, with a small little face and was able to fly.**

** "That is R2003, a new robot, that's based on the original R2000, or Minimew as he was called," explained Wesley, "we made him after Minimew went to England with Zoey.**

** "Wow, he's so cute," the little robot landed on Berry's right hand, "I think I'll call you Miniberry, what do you think of the name?"**

** "I like it! I like it!" said the Robot.**

** "Well, I better get going, it was nice meeting you two..."**

** Berry walked off to the door, Elliott called out to her, "come back anytime," he said with a smile.**

** She smiled back, then walked off for home, "she's definately different," said Wesley.**

** "Which is no wonder why she's perfect for the new mew project."**

** "Do you think we should have told her?"**

** "Not really," answered Elliott, "she'll figure it out, I hope, for all the world's fate is now in her hands, as well as the lives of billions of people."**

** Meanwhile, at a far away part of the city, in a run down building, the evil Saint Rose Crusaders were gathering around their dark master, Duke.**

** "I have called you all here for one reason, to discuss what we're going to do to this city!"**

** "Master, with all do respect," said one of the crusaders, "we can't really do anything until we get rid of those five mew mew girls."**

** "There are six actually."**

** "What?!" asked all four crusaders.**

** "I can feel her, a new mew has risen, and tomorrow I want to unleash the creatures we captured, to see if she is good."**

** "It will be done master."**

** "It's time for the new mew mew to show what she can do, that is, if she knows what her powers can really do!" chuckled Duke, and gave a sinister evil laugh.**

** Throughout that night, poor Berry couldn't sleep. She could hear a lot of clattering noises coming from the kitchen, it kept her up until it finally stopped.**

** By the next morning, Berry was worn out and tired.**

** "Good morning, sweetie," called her father.**

** "Oh hi dad," she yawned loudly.**

** "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"**

** "No, not really," she sighed, "I couldn't sleep with all the noise you were making last night."**

** "Boy, you're hearing's good but, I wasn't making that much noise," he said, he was surprised that his own daughter could hear all the noise.**

** "He's coming," said Berry.**

** Sure enough, Andrew came popping in, Berry jumped into the air, trying to avoid his hug but instead fell on top of him.**

** "Ah, it's nice to see you this morning, Berry," he said surprised, "boy you've got a little spring in your step today."**

** Berry was surprised with herself, she could never jump that high before.**

** "Good morning, Andrew," said Mr. Sanders, "how are you doing this morning?"**

** "I'm doing well, sir, I just wanted to see Berry this morning."**

** Berry looked at the clock and noticed what time it was, "I got to get going, otherwise I'll be late!"**

** Andrew chuckled then noticed, Berry had left her hat on the table, "Berry, you forgot something! Catch!" He tossed it into the air, too high for a normal human to catch, "opps."**

** Berry however jumped up and grabbed it, it had to have been ten feet in the air, "thanks, now I really have to go!"**

** "What in the world? What's gotten into Berry today? Oh well, this just gives me another reason to love her even more," Andrew looked down to his watch, "oh shoot, I'm going to be late."**

** He rode off, heading for his school, as usual riding on his roller blades.**

** At her school, Berry was still thinking about what Elliott and Wesley told her about her mew mew power.**

** "I still can't believe it, I'm suppose to be this new mew mew and yet how can I?"**

** The gym teacher called out, "Ms. Sanders, it's your turn!"**

** "Oh, right," Berry reached the line, for the high jump, "I'll never be able to jump over this," Berry took off into the air and much to her surprise as well as everyone elses, she jumped over, without touching the pole and making a perfect landing.**

** "That was amazing," said the teacher, "I've never seen anyone jump that high before, good work, Ms. Sanders."**

** "Ah, thanks," she said, "what is going on with me? Could it be the DNA of the creatures?"**

** It seemed like everywhere she went anywhere, she did something out of the ordinary, even jumping from the bottom of the stairs to the top.**

** "Wow, Berry, that was amazing," said Ringo.**

** "Huh? Oh, not again!"**

** "Again? You mean this happened before?"**

** "Yes, when I was in Gym class, I jumped over the pole and didn't even touch it," Berry explained.**

** Later on in the day, Berry and the rest of her classmates, were writing up a test, Berry had finished early, she looked out the window and noticed a familair figure moving in the bushes, she pretended to be sick, so she could leave the classroom.**

** Berry went outside, looking for the figure when out of nowhere, she was grabbed, someone had placed their hand over her mouth.**

** "Hi, there," it could only be Andrew.**

** "What are you doing here?" asked Berry, once Andrew removed his hand from her mouth.**

** "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, you came home late last night...and well...I just want to know where you were, that's all."**

** "I went to a Cafe, all right?"**

** "That's it?"**

** "That's it!"**

** "Okay then...come with me."**

** Andrew led Berry through a hole in the fence, and out onto the open streets, "what are doing, stop that, let go of me!"**

** "What's the matter?"**

** "I could get into trouble during this time of the day, I should be in school, we're going to get into trouble...somebody might see me."**

** "Good point," sighed Andrew, so he took off his orange sweater and placed it over Berry's uniform, "there, that's better, now will you go with me?"**

** "Go? Go where?" asked Berry.**

** "To the fair, of course, they just opened today, come on!"**

** Andrew ran along, holding onto Berry's right hand all the way, dragging her to the fair.**

** When they arrived, there was hardly anyone there, so they decided to try all the rides, try some of the games, Berry wasn't that good with them but Andrew was, he won quite a few and gave his prizes to Berry.**

** "Now, for some pictures!"**

** Andrew dragged Berry into the photo booth, where their pictures were taken, of course he had forgotten to clean the ice cream off his nose.**

** "You look silly with that ice cream on your nose," giggled Berry.**

** "I guess I do...are you thirsty, Berry?"**

** "Yeah, a little bit."**

** "In that case, I'll get us something to drink," he ran off to get some drinks, "I'm sorry they only had orange, I hope you don't mind."**

** "No, it's okay," said Berry.**

** Andrew sat down next to Berry on the bench, they relaxed as they felt the cool breeze coming in.**

** "Just feel that cool breeze," sighed Andrew.**

** "It feels great," agreed Berry, all of the sudden, the wind started to pick up, getting stronger.**

** "Whoa, it's getting colder by the..." Andrew didn't finish, for one of the predacytes, the Crusaders had unleashed earlier that morning, was now standing in front of them, "what in the heck is that?"**

** "It must be a predacyte," thought Berry.**

** Andrew jumped in front of Berry, "stay behind me, I'll protect you!"**

** "You don't need to, I'll protect you!"**

** Andrew looked at Berry, she started to glow, Miniberry had popped out, giving her power pendant, "power pendant! Mewtamorphis!" Andrew covered his eyes, the blinding light was almost too much.**

** At last the light died down, to reveal the sixth mew mew.**

** "What the? Berry, you're a mew mew?"**

** "That's right, now stand back I'll handle this!"**

** "Use me! Use me!" cried Miniberry, transforming into a staff for Berry to use.**

** "Right, now evil creature of darkness, be gone! Loveberry Staff! Full Power!" The light was blinding, Andrew could hardly see it but, it did it's job, it destoryed the creature, Miniberry transformed back, then captured the infuser.**

** "So what do you think?" Berry asked Andrew, "I'm the newest mew mew and I just kicked butt! I guess this mean that you and I can't be together anymore..."**

** "Berry," said Andrew quietly, he walked up behind her, and hugged her again, "and I thought you were cute before, now you're super cute!"**

** "You really think so?"**

** "Of course," he said, "come on, I'll walk you back to school."**

** "Aren't you freaked out?"**

** "Nope, I'm happy for you Berry, you're amazing."**

** "Thank you," she smiled.**

** "So how about telling me about how you got your powers," joked Andrew.**

** "What are you, a police officer? Forget it!" Andrew laughed and ran on ahead of Berry, "Andrew, I'm serious, stop that laughing!"**


	3. Fight to the Last Mew

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Fight to the Last Mew**

** Whenever Berry's father was out doing some chores or getting something from a store, Andrew and Berry would go to the backyard and practise, Andrew has a black belt in karate and as for Berry, she's only got a few moves, the same ones she used aganist the predacyte.**

** Berry wasn't really doing that good aganist Andrew, and he was told her so.**

** "Come on, Berry!" he called, "bring it on!"**

** "What do you think, I'm trying to do?"**

** Berry tried but, was always missing Andrew, he dodged her attacks everytime, "do you honestly think that the Saint Rose Crusaders are going to go easy on you? I don't think so. Again!" Berry tried again and again, "come on, try and hit me!"**

** "I can't!" cried Berry.**

** "Oh come on, the queen of England could fight better than you!"**

** That was a stupid thing to say for at that very second, Berry charged towards Andrew, and hit him hard, into the fence.**

** "What was that you just said?"**

** Andrew groaned getting up, "okay, I take it back, you would probably beat the queen."**

** "You really think so?"**

** "Nope but, it's good enough to beat the predacytes and the crusaders."**

** Although, Andrew had given her a comment, she was still ticked off, "honestly Andrew I swear you are a nut!"**

** "What was that you said?" asked Andrew, he didn't hear Berry that very second.**

** "Oh nothing!" called Berry, once Andrew was out of her yard, she muttered, "dummy."**

** Back at the rundown hide out, the Saint Rose Crusaders were gathering in front of Duke.**

** "This is unexceptable! One of our predacytes defeated by the newest mew mew!"**

** "Unfortantly my lord," said Royal Highness, "the second we unleashed the creature, the sixth mew mew transformed and destoried it."**

** "With a single blast," blurted out Happy Child.**

** Duke just stood there on his seat, "there's no doubt about it, this new mew mew is more powerful than all the others! Royal Highness, I want you to find out where she goes to school, figure out her weakness and use it to destory her."**

** "By your wish, Master Duke," said Royal Highness, disappearing into the darkness.**

** "This new mew mew is definatly going to cause trouble and if she teams up with the other mew mews, they will ruin all of our plans!" He smashed his glass of wine on the right arm rest of his chair, "no matter what, we cannot fail! DESTORY THEM ALL!"**

** Berry was still confused as she walked into school, "that man Elliott said that at the right time, I'll be teaming up with the other mew mews, well when is that suppose to happen?"**

** "Are you feeling okay, Berry?"**

** Berry looked and noticed Ringo standing behind her.**

** "Oh yeah, I'm okay, it just Andrew again, he's being a huge royal pain."**

** "Yeah, I guess so," sighed Ringo, "still he seems friendly. Anyways, I was just wondering how are you doing with your classes?"**

** "They're okay, I think that by now, they're starting to get a little easier."**

** Ringo shook her head, "nope, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, that during this time of the year, it's going to get tougher."**

** "Oh blast!" snapped Berry.**

** The first lesson that day, went by quickly, by the second lesson however, trouble was about to come...**

** "Okay class, please put away your textbooks, because today we have a special guest, Mr...ah," the teacher was looking confused, "I'm sorry I don't know your name."**

** "I never gave it," said a well dressed man, "I'm Mr. Royal," all the girls started blushing over the man, except Berry of course, "today I'm here to talk to you about heroes throughout the centries. Now, can anybody name a few?"**

** "George Washington," called one of the students.**

** "Very good," said Mr. Royal, "anyone else?"**

** "Soldiers?" asked another student.**

** "Very good again, smart girls they are," he said to the teacher, "is there any other heroes you can name?"**

** "Team Mew Mew?" blurted out Berry.**

** All the students looked over to Berry, Mr. Royal walked on over to where Berry was sitting, "what was that, you just said?"**

** "I said Team Mew Mew," repeated Berry.**

** "Tell me, what's your name?"**

** "Berry Sanders sir."**

** There was a momentary silence, before Mr. Royal chuckled as he was smiling, "well Ms. Sanders, you are right!" Berry sighed heavily, as Mr. Royal walked his way back up to the front end of the class, "yes class, team mew mew, we can't forget them, for it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here. The five girls who defeated the cyniclons and their dark master Deep Blue as well."**

** All the students all looked over to Berry smiling.**

** "I think, your teacher should give you an 'A+", good work, Ms. Sanders."**

** "Thank you," said Berry, somehow though she could feel trouble coming, a mile away.**

** After that class, Berry was heading off to get some lunch, when she heard something ringing.**

** "Huh? I don't have cell phone," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her power pendant, "what's going on here?"**

** "Berry are you there?" called a voice from the pendant.**

** "Elliott? What...how...when..." Berry was surprised.**

** "Well, that leaves out, why, where and who, doesn't it?"**

** "Berry, you have to listen to us," said Wesley, "there's a Saint Rose Crusader in your school!"**

** "What? Are you serious?"**

** "We are," answered Elliott, "and from what we know, these guys can brainwash people to do their bidding! Be careful, and watch your back!"**

** "Right, I'll be..." at that moment, Berry was grabbed by an unknown person, "whoa!"**

** "Berry! Berry!" cried Elliott's voice.**

** Berry was able to fight aganist the mysterious force that had grabbed her, backing away from him.**

** "So, you're suppose to be this all powerful new mew, am I right?"**

** "Well, when you put it in words like that, then yes! Yes I am! I guess you are one of those Saint Rose Crusaders, I heard so much about."**

** "Indeed, I am Royal Highness, at your service. Go ahead and transform!"**

** Berry was surprised to hear him say this.**

** "I want to test my skills aganist this all new mew mew. Come on, bring it on, let's see if the rumors are true, are you stronger than the other mew mews?"**

** "Well, I guess, we're about to find out, won't we?" She pulled out her power pendant, "now and watch and learn! Power Pendant, Mewtamorphis!"**

** The blinding shone brightly in the classroom, blinding Royal Highness. The light died down, revealing Berry's mew mew form.**

** Far away from the school, Andrew could feel as though there was something in the air, saying Berry is in trouble.**

** "I'm coming Berry!"**

** "So your color is white," snickered Royal Highness, "how touching!"**

** "Never mind, my color," snapped Berry, holding out her right hand and grabbing onto her staff, "it's the weapon, you should be worried about!"**

** "Then let's go!"**

** Both Berry and Royal Highness fought with all their strengths, it was only during the fight that Berry had a thought, "I have a sudden feeling that I know this guy from somewhere...but how..."**

** Her thoughts took her back to the morning class.**

** "No, it's couldn't be..."**

** Royal Highness nearly got her but, Berry fought him off again.**

** "You're strong, I'll give you that! We'll meet again, don't you worry!"**

** Royal Highness disappeared like a puff of smoke, Berry groaned as she fell back onto the wall, "okay that was weird," it then it finally hit her, "oh no, Royal Highness and Mr. Royal are one in the same person! My classmates!"**

** Wasting no time, Berry got back up and raced towards the classroom, "hey guys watch out, we have a..." when Berry entered into the classroom, all the other students had a look like nobody was home look, "intruder."**

** "Darn it!"**

** Then all of the sudden, some of the students grabbed her, holding on tight, they had to wait for Royal Highness.**

** Andrew had entered into another part of the school, he was trying not to be seen.**

** "How can I help Berry, if I'm stuck here?" Then he noticed the spare school unifoms, "not really my kind of style but, it'll have to do."**

** Royal Highness entered into the classroom, "well done, my dears."**

** "What have you done to them?" asked Berry.**

** "Oh, I did what any Saint Rose Crusader does best...brainwash people!"**

** "Yeah, I should have guessed," snapped Berry, "you are pure evil but, I just have one question, why?"**

** "Business," answered Royal Highness, "that's all it is, I hold nothing aganist you, Ms. Berry Sanders or should that be...Mew Berry."**

** "So you found out, who I am, huh, well two can play at that game, Mr. Royal!"**

** "Oh, you're good but, not good enough to save your own life."**

** "You better listen to me, as soon as I get free, you might want to start considering me, your worst nightmare!"**

** "Oh really?" asked Royal Highness, "go ahead, Mew Mew, finish me!"**

** "With pleasure!" Berry struggled until she was finally free from the grasp of the other students, and charged towards Royal Highness.**

** "Ladies!" All the students gathered around Royal Highness.**

** "You're playing dirty!" snapped Berry.**

** "Maybe so, but once brainwashed then I have total control over them, which helps in situations like this. Now, finish her!"**

** The other students were about to strike when all of the sudden, they stopped.**

** "Forget it!"**

** "Andrew?" gasped Berry, then noticed, "what's with the dress?"**

** "I'll explain later!"**

** "Very well then," said Royal Highness, "finish them both!"**

** "Well, if we're going down, at least we'll go out fighting!" said Andrew, getting ready for the fight.**

** "End this!"**

** Another blinding flash of light, stopped the students in their tracks, in another split second Mew Corina, Mew Bridget, Mew Kikki and Mew Renee popped in.**

** "Did Elliott send you all here?"**

** "You got it!" said Bridget.**

** "We're here to help you," added Kikki.**

** Only Renee seemed to notice Andrew, "you might want to tell your..." she cleared her throat "boyfriend, that dress are for girls alone!"**

** "Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures!" said Andrew.**

** "So the original mew mews to the rescue, huh?" said Royal Highness, "interesting, now FINISH THEM ALL!"**

** The students charged towards the team of heroes, backing them into a corner.**

** "Does anybody have any good ideas on how we are going to get out of this?" asked Berry.**

** "You have to trust in the mew mew power's you have!" said Bridget.**

** "And use it to break this evil bond," added Kikki.**

** "Alright, I'll do it!" Berry focused her energy, Miniberry transformed again, "help me here, Miniberry, help me save my fellow classmates!" Her energy focused towards her weapon, "Loveberry strike, full power!"**

** Berry unleashed a powerful attack, it was almost blinding. Thanks to her power, all the students were soon freed from Royal Highness's control but, at the same time, the attack had left a crack on his mask.**

** "Why you little!"**

** "Alright, now let's teach Mr. Perfect that evil never wins!" said Kikki.**

** Royal Highness was really mad now, "when I'm threw with you, there'll..." another blinding light, appeared revealing another Saint Rose Crusader 'Happy Child', "what is the meaning of this?"**

** "Sorry to ruin your fun but, the master wants you to return."**

** "Not yet," snapped Royal Highness, "just give me a few minutes and these cursed mew mews will be no more!"**

** "You should know better than disobey an order from the master, your service here is finished!"**

** "Fine!" snapped Royal Highness, "we'll meet again, you cursed freaks!"**

** "Yes!" cheered Kikki, "team mew mew, does it again!"**

** Berry looked over to Andrew, "I don't know what to say..."**

** "Don't say it," he said, "I look silly in a dress..."**

** Before he could say anything else, Corina came up in front of them, "Elliott wishes to speak with you, Berry and since your friend is a part of this, he'll have to come along too."**

** The mew mews transformed back, then slowly walked off to the principal's office where Elliott and Wesley were waiting.**

** "Hello Ms. Sanders," said Elliott, "sorry we couldn't get here sooner but, you know how bad traffic is."**

** "You look confused, Ms. Berry," said Wesley.**

** "Well, last time we spoke, you said that I would have to wait till I got to team up with Team mew mew..."**

** "And now that wait is over," said Elliott.**

** "Hold on, a second!" snapped Andrew, stepping in front of Berry, "I demend to know what is going on, I knew that Berry was a mew mew but, up to this point I'm confused!"**

** "It's quite simple," said Elliott, "Ms. Berry Sanders is now the new team leader and now has an entire team to help her out."**

** "I'm...I'm the leader?"**

** "Welcome to the team, Berry!" all the girls said, except for Renee.**

** "And I might add," continued Wesley, "that these girls will be transferring to your school in case, the crusaders dare come back."**

** Berry was surprised to hear all this, she was speechless for a while, then finally, "Well, I promise you all, that I'll do my best, to be the best darn leader you've had yet."**

** "That's good to hear!" said Corina.**

** "Now, how about showing us around?" asked Bridget.**

** "Sure," smiled Berry, "what till you see this place, it's huge!" **

** All the girls followed Berry out of the office, "you coming Elliott?" asked Wesley.**

** "Nah, I'm going to be heading back to the cafe."**

** "Alright then," said Wesley walking out, Andrew was still in the room, and he looked mad.**

** "What?"**

** "Don't you let anything hurt her," snapped Andrew, "if something does happen to her, then..."**

** "I know," interupted Elliott, "believe me, I've been down that road before, I know what I have to do, should that happen."**

** With that said, he walked past Andrew, right out the door, leaving the poor kid stumped.**


	4. Return of the Original Mew

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Return of the Original Mew**

** As the school bell rang, signalling lunchtime, Berry was walking out of the school, looking over to her new mew mew friends and team-mates.**

** "Something tells me that my life is never going to be the same again," she sighed, "especially with the mew mews in my school...well four of them anyways."**

** She had almost forgotten that the original leader, Zoey was in England.**

** "Berry!" called a certain voice, Berry looked and saw Andrew running towards her "are you okay?"**

** "Yes I'm fine," she answered, "thanks for asking."**

** "Well, that's good to hear, I mean, it's just," Andrew stopped for a second, he looked at Berry with a real serious look, "I don't know what I would do without you."**

** "You'd probably go join the navy," Berry said sarcastically.**

** Andrew laughed, "your sense of humor is what gets me threw the day. Still, I'm happy for you, you're the leader of the mew mew team, that's amazing! Maybe I should make a rap song about you."**

** "Andrew," Berry said with a serious look on her face, "you know I hate rap!"**

** "I know, I was just joking," he said laughing, then he looked at his watch, "anyways I better get going, before I get into real trouble with my teachers," as Andrew began to run off (now back in his normal clothes), he called out "Catch you later, Berry!"**

** "See you!" called Berry.**

** She watched as Andrew ran back to the frontgate, put on his roller blades and rolled away, still waving to Berry.**

** "Although, he's a little weird," she thought to herself, "I do have to admit, he is caring."**

** Just then, she heard a voice calling out to her, "come mew mew! Come...or see your frends, get destoryed!"**

** "Not on my watch!" snapped Berry and ran back into the school.**

** She didn't have to look too far, back into the same classroom, was a small Saint Rose Crusader, "hello mew mew, it's a pleasure to see you. Sorry about my quick get away, last time but I had my orders not to harm you...but now, I finally have the grand chance to destory the newest mew mew!"**

** "That's not going to happen!" snapped Berry, holding out her power pendant, "power pendant! Mewtamorphis!" Berry transformed once again, into her mew mew form, "alright, bring it on!"**

** "Consider it brought...by the way, the name's Happy Child!"**

** "Do you think, I really care what your name?!"**

** "Nope, for you won't be around long enough to remember it!"**

** Berry fought bravely, but Happy Child was proving to be much stronger than the last crusader. Berry was getting beat so badly, that she fell to the ground.**

** "And they made you the team leader," snickered Happy Child, "truely pathetic!"**

** Happy Child was about ready to strike, when he heard "Rose Bell, full power!"**

** "What the?" Happy child looked and saw a beam of pink light, heading towards him, he tried to move out of the way, but the powerful blast got him and threw him towards the wall.**

** "Are you alright?" the voice asked Berry.**

** "Yeah, just a little dizzy and sore all over but, I'm alright thanks."**

** Berry then looked up, she could see red boats, a pink dress, pink hair, cat ears and tail on the person, who just saved her, "It's nice to meet you Mew Berry, I'm Mew Zoey."**

** Berry couldn't believe her own eyes, "Mew Zoey?"**

** "Yep, that's me," she giggled, "here, let me help you up."**

** Zoey helped Berry back onto her feet, while Happy Child was slowly getting up, he gasped at the sight, that stood in front of him.**

** "This can't be!" he cried, "the original leader is back from England!"**

** Zoey looked over to Happy Child, then looked back to Berry, "do you mind, if I face off aganist your opponent, for you?"**

** "Uh, sure..." said Berry, a little confused.**

** "Good," snickered Happy Child, "cause I've been hoping for a real challenge!"**

** "Believe me, you're going to get on."**

** Zoey was now a completely different mew mew, this time, her pony tails, could be seen on both sides of her head, and what appeared in her hands were sais. Happy Child charged towards Zoey, but he was losing to her.**

** "This doesn't make any sense," he said out loud, "how do you know karate?"**

** "Learned as I went along!" answered Zoey, still fighting, Happy Child was fighting with daggers but, even with those, he was still losing the fight.**

** "Okay, then, you forced me to use force...take this!" Happy Child threw a machine to the ground, which made a loud high pitched sound.**

** "If that's suppose to hurt me, it's not working...I'm part human, part cat, or did you not know that?"**

** "Oh, I knew that...but, this wasn't made to hurt you...it's for your partner!"**

** "What?" Zoey turned around and saw Berry in pain.**

** "Your friend is part Rabbit, so high pitched noises hurt big time...or did you not know that?" Happy Child laughed in an evil way.**

** "Then," said Zoey focusing, she started to glow bright pink, "it's a good thing, I always have a back up plan!" **

** At that moment, she changed into a cat and jumped onto the top of Berry's head and placed her paws over Berry's long rabbit ears.**

** "Zoey?" gasped Berry, "what, how..."**

** "Listen to me, Berry, I'll block out the sound, but you're going have to attack that Crusader's machine for me!"**

** "You got it, now hang on!"**

** "That's all I can do," Zoey muttered.**

** "Loveberry Strike! Full Power!" Berry's attack was unleashed and destoryed the machine, before Happy Child's face.**

** "Oh man!" he snapped.**

** With another flash of light, Zoey changed back into her mew mew form.**

** "Oh dear, your machine's busted, do you want to continue?"**

** "Abvously not!" he scoffed, "two aganist one, isn't a fair fight...so I'll leave you with your lives...for now!" He laughed in an evil way, as he disappeared.**

** No sooner had he disappeared, then the other mew mews came running in, they were in for a suprise.**

** "Zoey?" asked Bridget.**

** "Hey guys," said Zoey looking over to them, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"**

** Corina was now ticked off to see Zoey again, "you traitor!" she snapped and tried throwing a punch towards her but, was stopped by...Zoey.**

** "That's not going to work on me, this time, Corina!" Zoey quickly let go, letting Corina fall, face first to the floor, "Berry, you definelty have got the skills to be a mew mew, good job."**

** "Ah, thanks...I guess," Berry said.**

** "Why are you here, Zoey?" Corina asked.**

** "Why do you ask?"**

** "We thought you left for England for good," replied Bridget.**

** "Guys, I told you that I was only going to England for a short period of time, thanks to my study group. I told Kikki to tell you."**

** "I guess I forgot to mention that," she said, going red in the face with embarassment. **

** At that moment, the school bell went off, "we better get going to our next classes," said Berry.**

** "Are you going to join us, Zoey?" asked Kikki.**

** Zoey at first, didn't reply back, she had to transform back, this time, she could seen wearing a brown trench coat.**

** "No," she answered simply, "but I will see you guys later at the cafe. First things first however, I have some old friends, I need to talk to."**

** Zoey walked on past everyone, as she headed out the door.**

** "She's changed," said Corina, surprised.**

** "Trench coat, your first clue," sniffed Renee.**

** "Do me a favour and shut your mouth," snapped Corina.**

** Berry however, only looked to the door surprised, she still couldn't believe that she was saved by the original leader.**

** After the entire school day was done, all five girls walked off back to the cafe, which wasn't too far from the school.**

** "So is Berry, our leader or is it Zoey?" asked Kikki.**

** "I guess we'll find out, when we get inside," answered Bridget.**

** Corina was the one who opened the doors, they were greeted by Elliott and Wesley.**

** "Hello girls," said Elliott, "I was beginning to think that you five weren't going to show up."**

** "Some things, never change with you, does it Elliott?" asked a voice, coming out into the main room, it was Zoey. The other girls were indeed surprised to see her back at the cafe.**

** "Well, isn't this a special occasion?" asked Wesley, "the original mew mews together again and with their new alley too."**

** Corina however, wasn't happy, she charged towards Zoey but, she missed and fell onto the floor.**

** "Too slow," snickered Zoey.**

** "You left us, Zoey," snapped Corina, slowly getting up, "for six months and now you expect us, to forgive you for leaving?"**

** "I Know I'm not going to get that from you Corina!"**

** "Ah, if I can speak," called out Berry, "first of all, Zoey...I want to say thank you for saving my life, back at the school."**

** "No problem," she smiled.**

** "And I was wondering," continued Berry, "where did you get those sais?"**

** "Sais?" the other girls asked at the same time.**

** "Oh yes," groaned Elliott, "I guess I forgot to mention this part to you girls."**

** "Don't you always?" sniffed Corina.**

** "I heard that!" Corina went red in the face and went silent, "As you all saw today, Zoey's hero form has a new look, and that's not all, she has some new weapons, because her powers have evolved."**

** "What?" all the girls screamed at the same time, "when did this happen?"**

** "It all happened when I was in England with Mark..."**

** During that time, whenever Zoey wasn't busy with a study group, and Mark wasn't busy with a kendo tourtement, they would practise fighting, trying to improve their skills. More than a few times, Zoey would fall because she was going beyond her limits.**

** "Are you okay, Zoey?" asked Mark.**

** "Yeah," she said, all determined, "let's keep going."**

** Mark was impressed with Zoey's will power, and so they continued on. Then one day, it happened all too quickly, as Zoey started glowing in a bright pink light, it was only a minute, before the light dived down.**

** "What happened?" asked Zoey.**

** Mark opened his eyes and saw the different look to Zoey's costum, "Zoey, I think your powers have evolved to a new level."**

** "What?"**

** Zoey tried the new powers out, she transformed into a cat, then she changed back easily, then she extended her hands away and what came out, were her new weapons.**

** "Sweet," she smiled, "thank you, Mark."**

** "Your welcome," he smiled.**

** "Now, I have one question to ask...wanna try again?"**

** "You're on!"**

** Mark and Zoey then went back to practising and they continued that, till it was time for Zoey to go back to the city.**

** "So, it's all thanks to your training with Mark, that your powers were able to evolve," said Corina.**

** "Well, finally you figured it out," snickered Zoey, Corina's face went red with anger, "and now, I'm even stronger than before!"**

** "Not only that," continued Elliott, "but Zoey has now has complete control over her powers, even the ability of turning into a cat."**

** "Really?" asked Bridget.**

** "Well, if she hadn't, I would have been destoryed," said Berry. She then explained of what happened back at the school.**

** "I just have one question to ask," said Kikki, afterwords, "is Zoey going to be leading us, or is it going to be Berry?"**

** "That's really up to Zoey," said Elliott.**

** "Berry's the leader of the team," said Zoey, "and that's that!"**

** "Okay then," said Berry, "but maybe you could help me to be a good leader."**

** "You got it!" smiled Zoey, walking over and shock Berry's hand, "I'll help in any way I can."**

** "Thanks," smiled Berry.**

** Far away, from the cafe in the old rundown house...**

** "You failed me, Happy Child," snapped Duke, Happy Child stood down on his right knee before Duke.**

** "I had that foolish mew mew but, I was attacked by another one," he then looked up, "master, our worst fears have come to pass..."**

** Happy Child was cut off by Duke.**

** "Zoey Hanson is Back!" he snapped, then his angry look, changed to a mancing look, "well this time, that foolish girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into this time. By the time, she figures it out...it will be too late!" **

** He then gave off a mancing evil laugh, as he smashed his wine glass down on his chair.**


	5. Old Foes, New Friends

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Old Foes, New Friends**

** "So Zoey's here to stay..."**

** "Seeing her in the Waitress uniform, your first clue, Corina?" asked Renee.**

** "Not in the mood, right now Renee."**

** "What's gotten into them?" Zoey asked Bridget.**

** "They've been fighting over alot of things, ever since you left for England," she explained, "to be honest, I have no idea why they're like this."**

** At that moment, Berry came out from the back room, in a waitress uniform.**

** "So how do I look?" she asked.**

** "Amazing!" called another voice, Berry jumped in surprise.**

** "Andrew? What on earth are you doing here? And what's with that outfit?" Andrew was indeed wearing a waiter's outfit, quite similair to Wesley's.**

** "I guess I forgot to mention, Andrew's been hired on as a Waiter," Berry looked at Elliott angerily, "he gave me no choice really, he wanted to be with you Berry, so I suggested to him why not come work here?"**

** "It's a waste of time," groaned Berry, "and a big mistake, Andrew will drive everyone nuts, just like he does with me."**

** "Is that the way, you two act all the time?" asked Corina.**

** "I think it's cute...for a young couple," said Bridget.**

** Andrew blushed a little bit, but Berry sure wasn't, "are all of you nuts? ANDREW'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"**

** "Temper...temper..." giggled Corina.**

** Zoey sighed to herself and walked off towards the balcony, she just needed some time to think.**

** "Things are just not the same since we defeated Deep Blue," she thought to herself, "but I know...that the world still needs the mew mews no matter what, not forgetting that it's safe from that monster."**

** "I just wonder what Dren is up to nowadays," she said out loud.**

** "Well, why don't you just ask me?"**

** Zoey was shocked by the mysterious voice, that she pulled her sai out and pointed it...close to Dren's neck.**

** "Is that anyway to treat old friends?" he asked.**

** "Dren?" gasped Zoey, "but, I thought you and the other cyniclons left..."**

** "We did," he interupted, "and I'll be more than glad to tell you...if you can please remove that sai from my neck...besides I thought you always had your rose bell."**

** "Time's change," said Zoey, lowering the blade, it then disappeared from sight.**

** "New weapons, Zoey?"**

** "Yep, and that's not all, I now have complete control of my powers, including the ability to transform into a cat."**

** "Amazing," remarked Dren.**

** "Dren, come on!" called another voice, this one sounded familair.**

** "You're not the only cyniclon who came here, remember?" said another voice.**

** "Yeah, I know...now I wish I hadn't invited you two to join me on this trip," groaned Dren. In a matter of seconds, Sardon and Tarb reappeared.**

** "Sardon? Tarb?" gasped Zoey again, "you all came?"**

** "Indeed we did," said Sardon, "So where is everyone?"**

** "They're inside," said Zoey, opening the door, "just follow me." **

** The cyniclons followed Zoey back inside, she went into the main dining room area first, "ah guys...I have some old friends, who would really like to say hello..."**

** Dren, Sardon and Tarb walked out of the shadows, the other girls all gasped, "hi," said Dren meekily.**

** "Dren!" cried Corina, she grabbed a tray off a table and ran straight towards Dren, swinging it, but never got far, cause Zoey stopped her.**

** "Calm down, Corina," she said, "they're not evil anymore, remember?"**

** "Oh yeah, I forgot," Corina backed off, going red in the face.**

** "They came all this way, just to see us."**

** "Well, we wanted to see you guys and tell you that we're really sorry for all the damage that we caused before," said Sardon.**

** "We forgive you," blurted out Kikki, "even though, you did try to kill us."**

** "We were only following orders," said Tarb.**

** "Well, it's okay," smiled Zoey, "in the end, when we were facing aganist Deep Blue, you three did come to help."**

** "True," smiled Dren.**

** "Looks like there are some new members here," said Tarb, noticing Berry and Andrew.**

** "Oh yeah," gasped Zoey, "I almost forgot...Dren, Sardon, Tarb, I would like to introduce you to Berry Sanders and Andrew Stevens."**

** "Berry is the newest mew mew," added Kikki.**

** "Another mew mew?" gasped Sardon, "which creature is she infused with?"**

** "Two, this time," said another voice, everyone looked and saw Elliott, walk into the room, "she was infused with the rabbit and the cat.**

** "Two in one wow!" said Dren, then his facial expression changed to a surprised look, "when we left six months ago, we promised not to attack you again! Would someone please explain to me what's going on?"**

** "It's simple," said Elliott, and with a snap of his fingers, the screen came out and some footage appeared, showing predacytes attacking.**

** "Predacytes?" gasped Sardon, "but I thought they were all destroyed," he then looked over to Dren, "how many of those creatures did you make?"**

** "At least a couple dozen," he answered meekily.**

** "More like two hundred and fifty," said Tarb.**

** Dren shot a nasty look to him, "you're not helping here! But, these things wouldn't dare to attack, even after their master's defeat."**

** "I hate to tell you this, Dren," sighed Zoey, "but these creatures are being controlled by a new evil group, calling themselves...the Saint Rose Crusaders."**

** "Nasty fools too," blurted out Kikki. **

** "They're that bad huh?" asked Dren.**

** "Bad enough that they would unleash one of those predacytes on me," said Berry, "and attack me in my school not once but, twice. To be honest, I would have been finished the second time, had it not been for Zoey."**

** "It's what I do best," she said quietly.**

** "So this is what you guys have been up to," sighed Dren, "I blame myself for all this trouble..."**

** "So do we," muttered Sardon.**

** "Again Sardon...don't help!"**

** Wesley then came into the room with bad news, "predacytes are attacking in the city park."**

** "And where there are predacytes," began Corina.**

** "Then those slimeballed Saint Rose Crusaders can't be too far away," snapped Berry, slamming her fist down on the table, "alright team, let's go!"**

** All of them raised their power pendants into the air and after shouting 'Power Pendant, Mewtamorphis!" large orbs of light appeared around the girls and in a matter of seconds, they reappeared as mew mews and started to run to the door.**

** "Aren't you coming Dren?" asked Zoey.**

** "What for? It's all thanks to me, that everything's gone completely out of control!"**

** "Maybe, but this could be your chance to correct your mistakes."**

** "I never thought of that, alright, I'm in!"**

** "You can count us in too," added Sardon, Tarb was close by him, who also agreed to help, "now why don't we give you girls a lift?"**

** The girls and the cyniclons disappeared and reappeared into the city park. They were in time, to see crowds of people trying to run from the predacytes.**

** "Eight leg spider destruction?" Dren slammed his right hand on his forehead, "I know, I'm never going to hear the end of this."**

** "Talk later," called Zoey, "fight now!"**

** The creature tried to attack them, but they jumped out of the way, "we need to defeat that creature," groaned Zoey, she then looked over to Dren, "do you know how to stop it?"**

** "Maybe, I can try to call it back," he suggested, "and seperate it, back into it's original form."**

** "Try it!" groaned Berry, fighting off aganist it's giant sized legs.**

** Dren tried to call the creature back but, it wouldn't respond to him, and tried to attack him instead, "I don't know how that thing is ignoring me."**

** "That's because it's my creature now!" called a voice, Berry groaned, she knew which crusader it was.**

** "Royal Highness!" Indeed, she was right, there was Royal Highness, standing nearby, "I should have guessed you were behind this foolish attack!"**

** "Well you are indeed correct," he said, "my master's going to be pleased to find out that in one day, I've destroyed all six mew mews and captured the very cyniclon freaks who released the creatures."**

** "Again, this all comes out as my fault," muttered Dren.**

** "You're too full of yourself, Royal Highness," snapped Berry, "you'll never get your chance to destory us or capture the cyniclons, now why don't you surrender and run off like a scared little puppy?"**

** "Sorry but, this time, it's personal!"**

** Then he command the creature to attack them all, the entire team were trying hard to avoid the attacks, because of that, they couldn't unleash any of their own attacks.**

** "Now, what are we going to do?" asked Dren, when he and Zoey were a bit of a distance away.**

** "I have an idea," she then whispered it to Dren, "ready?"**

** "Oh yeah!"**

** "Then let's do it!"**

** The others were doing a good enough job of keeping the creature's attention away from Zoey and Dren as they charged in.**

** "Where's it's weakpoint?" asked Zoey.**

** "It's underneath!" called Dren, "aim for it's stomach!"**

** The others backed off, as they watched Zoey and Dren dodging the creatures attacks.**

** "Right, I'll hit it, low..." called Zoey.**

** "And I'll hit it high!" said Dren.**

** They were soon ready, Dren's attack was first, as he attacked the creature from above, keeping it away from Zoey, who slid underneath.**

** "These should do," she pulled out her sais, then shouted, "Strawberry slasher!"**

** With one blow, the creature was weakened, Dren attacked it again and brought it down as it fell.**

** "Go for it, Zoey!" called Dren.**

** Zoey focused again, as her rose bell reappeared in front of her, "Rose Bell! Full Power!" she called, then came a bigger, more powerful attack then what was seen before, as it destoryed the creature, returning it to it's infuser form.**

** "Got it! Got it!" called Minimew, as he ate it up.**

** Zoey and Dren then turned their attention back to Royal Highness.**

** "Clever!" he said, "but just know that one of these days, you are going to fall...at the hands of the Saint Rose Crusaders!" **

** With that said, he disappeared, Zoey and Dren smiled and high fived each other.**

** "You know, we really do make a great team," smiled Dren.**

** "I couldn't have put it better myself," smiled Zoey, as she changed back in a split second, then the two walked off back to the cafe, "so Dren, tell me, did you succed on your mission, to save the cyniclons?"**

** "Oh yes," he smiled, "and that Zoey is a story, that I'm sure you'll be telling your friends for years to come..."**

** The others were all surprised, "am I the only one, who's still freaked out about this?"**

** "Dren and Zoey are friends," smiled Bridget, "and they just worked together as a team, I never thought I would see the day."**

** "I think there's alot to learn," thought Berry to herself, "about fighting these creatures, and working as a team...I hope I get it right."**


	6. Destiny in England

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Destiny in England**

** A huge thunderstorm had come to the city, the cafe had been closed to the public but the girls still had to work in getting everything ready for the next day.**

** Berry grumbled the loudest, "I wish the rain wuld stop!"**

** "Why?" asked Kikki, "so you and Andrew can have a little alone time?"**

** Berry looked over to Kikki with blushing cheeks but, with an angry look, "NO! Where in the world would did you get that silly idea?"**

** "Maybe Kikki got it," said Corina, "from seeing you and Andrew talking and spending time together."**

** "Oh for heaven's sake!" Berry looked all around, "where's Zoey? I need someone to back me up here!"**

** "Last time, I saw her," said Bridget, "she was in the back room, cleaning up and talking to Dren. They're talking away like old friends."**

** "And here I thought, I was never going to see the day where those two became good friends," sighed Corina.**

** "Me neither," everyone looked over to see, it was Renee who said that.**

** In the back room, Zoey had finally sat down to take a break and to speak with Dren.**

** "So did the Blue Aqua work?" she asked.**

** "Oh yes, it worked," smiled Dren, "It's just that now, everyone calls it...Mew Aqua, as it was a gift from you Mew Mews."**

** "Well, I'm just glad to hear that things turned out okay."**

** "Yeah but if we didn't start that silly war aganist you, we would have had more time to save our world."**

** "Hey, these things happen, it's fate."**

** "Yeah," he agreed, "anyways, how's Mark doing?"**

** "He's doing just fine, from what he told me, last night over the phone, he's one step closer to winning the kendo tourtement."**

** Dren was glad to hear that...all of the sudden, the power went out, then came the sounds of loud crashing.**

** "Oh great," snapped a voice, it sounded like Corina, "just great! We have no power!"**

** "What was your first clue?" asked another voice, who sounded like Renee, "the lights going out?"**

** "Shut up!"**

** "Make me!"**

** Zoey groaned to herself, "surprising to see those two fighting, I thought they could get along just fine."**

** Dren sighed quietly to himself, "it seems like you're the only one, who changed into a better person...ah, no offence!"**

** "None taken!" smiled Zoey.**

** "So, what was it like in England?"**

** "Interesting and dangerous...all at the same time," Dren didn't understand, so Zoey decided to tell him, all about her trip to England and one of... her wildest adventures there.**

** Sometime, after Zoey's powers had evolved to a new level and giving her complete control over them, during a night out with Mark, they were both going to run into trouble.**

** The night was mostly quiet, with very few vehicles running by on the road.**

** "Beautiful night, isn't it?" asked Zoey to Mark.**

** "It sure is," he smiled, "with lots of stars looking down at us...shining our path."**

** "Yeah," she agreed, "I'm glad that we could come to England, together."**

** "Me too," the two stopped, then Zoey wrapped her arms around Mark, then he wrapped his arms around her, "being here with you, makes me feel so..."**

** "Alive?"**

** "Yes...alive," smiled Mark, then he whispered into her right ear, "I love you Zoey."**

** "And I love you too, Mark," she smiled back, then they both kissed on the lips...all of the sudden, they could hear a young girl's scream coming from the park.**

** They raced in to see a young girl all beaten up, being chased down by some thugs.**

** "What is the world, coming too?" groaned Mark, "attacking an innocent girl, it's not right!"**

** "Well, let's help even the odds," said Zoey, quietly pulling out her power pendant then in less than a second, she was in her mew mew form, "you get the girl, I'll hold them back!"**

** "Got it!"**

** "Here goes," Zoey jumped out from the bushes and landed in between the girl and the thugs.**

** "What the?" asked the first one, "who is that?"**

** "Your worst nightmare," answered Zoey, as she focused, her sais appeared in her hands, as she stood her ground.**

** "It's one of thsoe mew mew girls," said the second thug, "let's get her!"**

** "Bring it on!"**

** Zoey charged into action, while Mark got the girl out secretly, but couldn't get far, before he stepped on a branch, getting the thug's attentions.**

** "Hey, come back here!" snapped the second thug.**

** "I think not!" snapped Zoey, jumping over them and dropping some smoke pellets in front of them, the duo coughed and struggled to get out of the smokescreen as Zoey ran out of the park.**

** Mark had brought the little girl over to a park bench, then waited as Zoey came running up, "is she okay?"**

** "Her breathing seems normal, her pulses are normal too but, she does have a scar and it's bleeding."**

** "In that case, I better get her some medical supplies."**

** Zoey started to run off again, when Mark caled out, "you might want to..."**

** Another blinding light shone and Zoey transformed back into a normal teenage girl, "Got it! I'll be back, keep an eye on that girl!"**

** Zoey soon returned with the medical supplies, Mark wrapped some bandages on the scar, which was on the left arm below the elbow.**

** "It's not serious is it?" asked Zoey.**

** "No, it's just a flesh wound, it'll heal over time."**

** "She wouldn't be alive, had it not been for us."**

** "But that might be a problem."**

** "What do you mean, Mark?"**

** "Since we helped this girl, those same thugs might come after us too."**

** "In that case, we better get this girl to a..." Zoey couldn't finish, as dozens of car lights came on, surronding them.**

** "Remember us?" asked the first thug.**

** "This time, we came with back up!" said the second thug.**

** Sure enough, there were at least a few dozen thugs surronded the little girl, Mark and Zoey.**

** "Any ideas Mark?"**

** "Smoke pellets, then transform!"**

** "Got it!" Zoey threw down some more smoke pellets, the thugs could hardly see a thing, then came a split second blinding light, then from out of the smoke, Zoey came charging in again.**

** "Get the girl!" snapped the thrid thug.**

** "Just try and get her!" snapped Mark, as he stood his ground, trying to defend the little girl from harm.**

** "So this hero has back up too," chuckled the first thug, "well, they won't last for long!"**

** Sadly he was right, there was just too many of them, and Zoey knew this. She told Mark to get the girl out of there, then she threw the last of her smoke pellets to the ground then ran off to join them.**

** "We lost them!" snapped the thrid thug.**

** Zoey and Mark remained hidden until the thugs were out of sight, "nice job, Zoey," whispered Mark.**

** "Thanks, I guess all that training with you is really paying off," she smiled happily, "now, we have to find a safe place for this little girl."**

** The two brought the little girl back to their hotel room, she was still sleeping until finally after an hour, she woke up.**

** "Hey, little one," said Zoey softly, "how are you doing?"**

** "Where am I?"**

** "You're safe..."**

** "No, not as long as he's out there!"**

** "And who's this...he?"**

** "My father, he's the crime lord of this city, he attacked my mother three days ago and left her in the hospital, I was going to visit her when his gang tried to kill me."**

** "I think it would be best if we get this little girl back to her mother."**

** "Right," agreed Mark.**

** Zoey and Mark carried the little girl to the hosptial, only to find all the thugs waiting just outside for them, "don't they give up?"**

** "Obvoisuly not, Zoey," groaned Mark, "now, I can sneak in through the back area but, they'll catch us if they see you."**

** "No problem at all," she said, transforming into her hero form again, "I'll go up!"**

** "Be careful, Zoey."**

** "Don't worry about me," then she looked to the young girl, "I mean us, we'll be fine."**

** Zoey started to jump up, as quietly as she could and carefully too, meanwhile Mark found an easier way to get inside, as an ambulance pulled up.**

** "That will do," he thought to himself.**

** Mark took a doctor's outfit then walked calmly inside, past all the thugs, waiting just outside the doors.**

** "Which floor is your mother on?" asked Zoey.**

** "The second floor, room 205."**

** Zoey got up to the second floor, she looked around for room 205, then at last she found it and jumped inside.**

** "What's going on, here?" asked the mother.**

** Before Zoey could say anything, the little girl called out to her mother.**

** "Samatha, you're okay!"**

** They were finally reunited, Samatha ran over to hug her mother just as Mark came in.**

** "Thank you so much you two," smiled the mother.**

** "We're just glad to help," smiled Mark.**

** "You shouldn't have done that, it's foolish to try going up aganist..."**

** "Your hushand and his gang right?"**

** "Former hushand," she said, "we devorced, over a year ago and ever since, he has been trying to kill us."**

** "Where is he?" asked Zoey.**

** "You'll find Jacob, as 345 Dead street."**

** Zoey and Mark soon left and started for that area but first, they took down the thugs in the hospital.**

** Once there, they looked around to find the evil gang.**

** "Who in their right mind, would call this 345 Dead street?" asked Zoey.**

** "Maybe the same person who would send his thugs out after that sweet little girl."**

** "Good point," said Zoey, "alright now, just give me a second to change," she held out her power pendant, "power pendant, Mewtamorphis!"**

** Zoey was soon in her mew mew form, ready to fight, little did they know that they had walked into a trap, as dozens of thugs surronded them.**

** "Well, well, well," said a voice, a tall man wearing a mobster's uniform came walking towards them, "I would have at least thought that Daphne, would have sent the police, not a foolish boy and what's this...a mew mew? Now, I've seen everything! GET RID OF THEM!"**

** "Ready?" asked Mark.**

** "Oh yeah!"**

** "Just like we practised!"**

** Both Zoey and Mark charged in, figthing with all the strengths they had, while Mark didn't have his powers, he could still help.**

** "This can't be true!" snapped Jacob, "my gang defeated?"**

** "Oh it's for real," said Zoey, Jacob turned around, only to have his lights punched out by Zoey and Mark.**

** The police soon came to take the gang away, while Zoey and Mark went back to see Samatha and her mother. **

** Daphne was sleeping, while Samatha spoke quietly to them.**

** "Did you get him?" she asked.**

** "We did," answered Mark, "you can rest easy now, knowing he won't be coming after you again."**

** "Thank you, you two are our heroes."**

** "Indeed," said another voice, this time it was Daphne, "how can I ever repay you?"**

** "Just seeing you two safe and sound," said Zoey, "is good enough for us."**

** Just as Zoey and Mark were about to leave, Samatha called out, "thank you, my heroes!" Zoey and Mark smiled brightly as they left the room and headed for their hotel.**

** "Wow!" gasped Dren, after Zoey was done, "that's some wild adventure you had but, like Samatha said, you and Mark truely are heroes."**

** "Hey, we're all heroes here," smiled Zoey.**

** Then she and Dren noticed Corina and Renee aurging, while Bridget and Kikki were trying to clean up a mess made by Berry, who was arguing with Andrew, "I still stand by that...a little," sighed Zoey.**

** Soon it was time to close up for the night, Elliott had given the job to Zoey, who first wanted to call Mark.**

** "Hello?"**

** "Hey, Mark."**

** "Hi Zoey," he said, "it's good to hear your beautiful voice again, I really miss you."**

** "I miss you too, Mark."**

** "So how's everyone doing, I hear things are going nuts in that city."**

** "You don't know how nuts," sighed Zoey, "Believe me Mark, there's alot to tell you..."**


	7. The Heart of Love

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Sorry about the long wait, but some things have came up and I didn't have time to finish writing up this chapter. Now I have finally got to finish it up and I promise that the others will come out a lot quicker.**

**The Heart of Love**

** Finally another working day was over, Berry was worn out, "Whew! This is too much! I thought you guys just had to save the world. It's just too much!"**

** Berry wasn't paying attention and tripped over her own feet.**

** "Berry!" cried Andrew.**

** The teenage boy roller bladed over to Berry quickly and thankfully he caught her, "are you okay?"**

** "Ah...yeah..."**

** "Nice catch Andrew!" called Kikki.**

** "I'm not surprised, seeing that you two are a cute couple," said Corina.**

** "We're actually childhood friends," said Andrew.**

** "Really?"**

** "Yes...**

** Berry was going red in the face, she had to get away before anyone could see her blush, "I think I'm going to give Zoey a hand in the kitchen."**

** Zoey was working by the sink, washing some dishes when Berry came walking in.**

** "Do you need any help Zoey?" **

** "Yeah sure," smiled Zoey, "there are alot of dishes that need some cleaning."**

** "No kidding, it must have been a nightmare to be the leader of the original team." **

** "Why would you say that?"**

** "Everyone's saying that Andrew and I are a couple, but we're not. We're just childhood friends! Did they ever tease you Zoey?"**

** "As far as I'm concerned, they still do, but I don't mind," Zoey looked down her necklace.**

** "What is that you got there Zoey?"**

** "Oh, just the heart of love," she said happily, "it's a special necklace, it was given to me by Mark."**

** "Mark? Oh, he must be your boyfriend right?"**

** "Yep," Zoey started to blush at that moment, "I still blush everytime someone says that," Zoey then began to tell Berry about the time, she got the necklace.**

** It was a bright sunny day, the sun shone threw the curtains of the hotel room, Zoey and Mark were staying in. Zoey was sleeping peacefully, when she heard someone calling her name.**

** She opened her eyes and saw Mark smiling at her, "good morning Mark," she smiled.**

** "Good morning Zoey, did you have a good night sleep?"**

** "Yep, I sure did," she smiled.**

** "Do you know what today is?"**

** "Ah, let me think...ah, our day off?"**

** "Well there's that," chuckled Mark, "it's also a special day, if you know what I'm talking about."**

** Zoey smiled, she knew what Mark meant, "you remembered."**

** "Of course, I would never something like your birthday. Now seeing how this is a special day, I was thinking that we could go out...on a date."**

** "I love to."**

** Soon the two teens were walking along down the city streets, they walked past a small entertainment store, they were showing a news report on the damage, Zoey's city had taken when Deep Blue attacked.**

** "Less than two months ago, the cyniclon's evil leader came and nearly destoryed the city, repaires are being made, but I'm sad to say...that nothing's going to be the same..."**

** Mark looked upset again, as he walked away from the store.**

** Zoey ran after him, "Ah, why don't we go this way?" she pointed down another street, "I think there's a fancy resturant just up ahead."**

** "Good idea," sighed Mark.**

** "You're still haunted by those nightmares, aren't you?"**

** "Yeah, but if it wasn't for me..."**

** "If it wasn't for you, we would still be at war with the cyniclons, and let's look on the bright side, Deep Blue is ancient history and by the looks of things, the world's returning to normal...**

** "Yeah, but I still feel like it's my fault..."**

** "But, it's not," groaned Zoey, then she started smiling again, "hey you know what? Let's forget all that happened and get some ice cream?"**

** "Sounds good to me," said Mark smiling again.**

** The seller was happy to see them again, "ah, good to see you two again, let me guess same as always, right?"**

** "Yep, one strawberry and one chocolate please."**

** Soon the two had arrived at the train station, they had were enjoying the ice creams.**

** "I love this ice cream," smiled Zoey, "it kind of reminds me of the treats that are usually sold back at Cafe Mew Mew," she looked back over to Mark, who looked upset again, "sorry I didn't mean to..."**

** "No, it's okay Zoey," he said, "it's not the cafe that bothers me, it's something else."**

** "You don't need to keep beating yourself up over forces you can't control."**

** "You're right Zoey," he showed his smile to her, "now come on."**

** "Where are we going?"**

** "You'll see..."**

** Mark took her to a fancy jewelery store, "so what do you think?"**

** "Too good for any words to describe it," she smiled.**

** "Shall we?" Mark held the door open and Zoey walked in smiling brightly. While she looked around, Mark went over to the counter, "excuse me..."**

** "Yes? How can I help you?" asked the store owner.**

** "I'm looking for a special necklace to give to my girlfriend."**

** "How nice, I think I have just the thing..." he reached for a special box, under the counter and brought it up, "the heart of love, it's a special necklace, made of the best gold metals and crafted for the person's one true love, there are only five like this in the entire world. Seeing how you love that sweet girl, I'll sell it to you for twenty pounds."**

** "Okay and can you gift wrap it as well?"**

** "Sure thing, it'll be a minute."**

** While the store owner wrapped up the necklace, Zoey came over with some rings.**

** "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked.**

** "They sure are, just like you..." Zoey blushed, at the moment the store owner came out with the wrapped up necklace, "thanks and I was wondering if we could buy those rings as well."**

** After buying the rings, the two walked on down the street, "Mark, you didn't need to buy these..."**

** "Hey, for you I would buy the moon," he smiled happily.**

** "Ah, that's sweet," at that moment, she heard her stomach growling, "are you getting hungry?"**

** "I sure am and I know the best place to go. The Flying Scotsman Resturant, I have heard this place has some of the best food made in England."**

** So they both walked off to the resturant, thankfully Mark had already made some reservations the day before.**

** "Hello, I'm Judy and I'll be your waitress for tonight, is there anything I can get for you two for a start?"**

** Both Zoey and Mark started off with water and a cesear salad to start.**

** "You were right Mark, this is a fancy resturant," smiled Zoey.**

** Mark smiled, then he presented the gift to Zoey, "since this is your special day, I wanted to get you a little something special, so I got you this..."**

** Zoey unwraped the gift and pulled out the Heart of Love.**

** "The man at that store said this is the best necklace to give to someone you love...there's only five of them in the whole world..."**

** "Mark...I...don't know what to say..." so instead she got up and gave him a hug, "thank you."**

** "You're welcome, happy birthday Zoey."**

** Zoey was so happy that she started to cry, but that smile of hers didn't disappear.**

** "He must love you a lot, if he bought you that necklace," said Berry.**

** "Yep...and I love him too..."**

** When Berry went back out to serve more food to the people in the cafe, Corina called out, "so, Berry when are you and Andrew going out?"**

** "Get this through your head...WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"**

** Zoey smiled and chuckled quietly to herself as she continued to look at her special necklace.**

** After everyone had left, Zoey was talking to Mark over the phone.**

** "I'm doing great now, Zoey...I'm in the final eight, we just got a two week break and while I should be enjoying this, I'm lonely without you."**

** "I know what you mean, but I'll always be there, right beside you...do you still have it?"**

** "Yep, I got it, still on my finger."**

** Of course Zoey was talking about the rings that she and Mark bought on that day.**

** "No matter where I am, I'm always there with you."**

** "Thank you, Zoey," then he added, "I love you."**

** "And I love you too, Mark."**

** They talked for a little while longer, before it was time for Zoey to go. She said good night to Mark, then after hanging up, she locked up the cafe and headed off for home.**


	8. Television Stars

**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**

**Based on the Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Books by: Mia Ikumi**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Hey guys, it's me...ThomasZoey3000 here. Now up to now, the last few chapters have been a slow process, because I was trying hard to base the stories on the original manga and the original scripted stories I wrote back in 2008. For the next few chapters, it's all original, with some portions that will be based on the manga, but thankfully not based on the scripted stories, cause as you noticed, it does take far too long for me to write up a new chapter, so anyways I hope you'll enjoy these newer chapters with a little more adventure and excitment included.**

**Television Stars**

** Work continued on in the cafe, poor Berry was beginning to feel all worn out. **

** "I don't care how much this job pays," she would groan, "I need some time off, otherwise one of these days I'm going to pass out."**

** "It's not that bad," said Andrew, "I think it's a great job and a nice chance to meet new people."**

** "How can you always be so cheerful, all the time?"**

** "I don't know, I just am."**

** Berry was completely shocked, then she looked back out to the floor and noticed the other mew mews working hard and not looking tired.**

** "I guess it's because they're used to it by now," she thought to herself.**

** She was indeed correct, all of them weren't feeling tired...well except for Corina, who had been told to do some work for a change.**

** "I'm worn out," she groaned.**

** "You've only served one table," said Zoey, "it's not that hard, so quit your complaining and get back out there and remember to smile."**

** Corina took on Zoey's advice and headed out to do some more work.**

** Zoey was working her hardest and smiling happily to all her customers, then she noticed two people from her school, sitting at one of the tables close to the kitchen. They were Megan and Mimi.**

** "Don't tell me, you two are here for Elliott and Wesley again?" she asked them.**

** "Actually we wanted to see you," said Megan, "we heard that our good friend has just come back from England and we wanted to see if the rumors were true."**

** "Well they are true, cause I'm back and I'm here to stay."**

** "Is Mark here with you?" asked Mimi.**

** "Nope, he's not. He's still in the kendo tourtement, he'll be coming home as soon as the tourtement is done."**

** "So is true that you're a mew mew?"**

** Zoey looked completely shocked, she looked around to see if anyone else had heard them, thankfully nobody else had.**

** "It's okay Zoey," said Megan, "we promise to keep it to ourselves."**

** "Well...okay I'll tell you, I know I can trust you two. Yes, I am a mew mew, but I have to know how did you figure it out?"**

** "Well, it's mostly because you and this pink mew mew look alike," Megan showed her a magazine with Mew Zoey's picture on the cover, "and we have seen the mew mew's new look, we knew right away that it was you."**

** "I sure hope nobody figures out my secret...still, aren't you two freaked out because I'm a mew mew?"**

** "Nope," they both said together, "we think you're super cool."**

** Zoey felt flattered, by what they had said. Then she took down their orders and headed off to get their food.**

** The next day, Berry was walking up to her school, when she noticed Ringo walking alone, "hey Ringo!" she called.**

** Ringo didn't answer, instead she continued to walk on ahead and out of sight.**

** "That's not like her at all," Berry thought to herself, "oh well, maybe she's just a little busy."**

** With that thought in her head, Berry hurried off to her class, jumping over all the stairs in the process, "that's going to take some time getting used to."**

** Back at the cafe, Elliott was working alone on the floor. He was making sure that everything was spotless.**

** "Something's bugging you, am I right?" asked Wesley.**

** "No, I'm fine," he groaned, then at last, "I'm mostly thinking about Zoey, I did treat her badly before and what if she tries to take her anger out on me."**

** "Zoey would never do that. When you think about it, since she came back, she's been a completely different person, who's also matured a little. Plus don't forget, you did save her life when Deep Blue attacked."**

** "I hope you're right."**

** Wesley knew Zoey would never do that, she never did before and he knew that she wouldn't do that now, still Elliott wasn't convinced.**

** When Berry came into work, she was too quiet, she was thinking about Ringo and her quiet attitude.**

** "Maybe it has a lot to do with her family or maybe it's the pressures of school...no it can't be, otherwise I would be quiet too."**

** "You've got something on your mind don't you?" asked Corina.**

** "What makes you say that?" asked Berry.**

** "Because you're washing this table, my table, for the fourth time today."**

** Berry looked and sure enough, Corina was right, she was washing the same table again, "oh sorry Corina," she said and walked off to wash another table.**

** Thirty minutes later, when Zoey arrived, after patrolling the city with Dren, she could see Berry washing the same table.**

** "She's been washing that same table ever since we came in," said Renee.**

** "She's acting like you did whenever you were upset," said Kikki to Zoey, "I think it has something to do with Andrew."**

** Berry overheard this and stopped washing the table, "it has nothing to do with Andrew!" she snapped.**

** "Then why are washing the same table over and over again?" asked Corina.**

** Berry didn't say anything for a while, then..."I was thinking about my friend Ringo from my school, she's usually in a good mood, but today she was the complete opposite."**

** "And that's what is bugging you?"**

** "Yes, that's it. Andrew has nothing to do with it."**

** "Are you sure?" asked a voice, Berry looked behind and noticed Andrew coming over to her and giving her a hug.**

** "ANDREW! Will you cut that out?"**

** "Why Berry, my sweet princess?" he asked kindly, "you used to love getting a hug from me."**

** "Yeah I used to when we were kids, we're teenagers for goodness sakes. You can't go out all the time, sneaking behind me or running or even roller blading over to me and give me hugs."**

** Berry then turned and walked out of the room.**

** "Are you okay Andrew?" asked Bridget.**

** "Yeah I'm fine," he said, "Berry's always been like that, even when we were kids, but not to worry, she'll want that hug soon."**

** "Are you sure?" asked Corina, "cause from what I can see, she wants you to keep your distance away from her."**

** "Oh I'm sure," Andrew then roller bladed his way back into the kitchen, while Berry went off to wash the floor.**

** "Please tell me that I never acted like that," Zoey asked.**

** "The washing tables over and over again, yes," said Corina, "snapping at someone like Berry just did, never did happen...well unless it was Elliott of course."**

** "He's the only person you would yell at," added Renee.**

** "Not true," said Dren, "Zoey used to yell at me alot, that was whenever we weren't in the middle of a fight."**

** All was quiet throughout the rest of the afternoon, Zoey and the girls worked hard, even Corina had to pitch in to help, while Dren and the other cyniclons went on patrol for trouble.**

** By nightfall, all six mew mew girls were worn out and looking forward to having a small rest.**

** "I don't know if I can do anymore," groaned Corina.**

** "At least you're working for a change," said Bridget.**

** "It's still too much," added Berry, "even for a cafe this size."**

** "I will admit that it can get a little crazy around here," said Zoey, "but it's alright with us, there's no other job we would want to do."**

** "That's easy for you to say, I'd rather be doing the cooking."**

** "You could do it if you wanted to, but I think you'll soon regret ever chosing that job."**

** "Especially with more and more people coming to our cafe nowadays," said Kikki, "it's better if you work out here with us."**

** "Say, where's Andrew?" asked Corina, "I thought he was suppose to be helping."**

** "Oh but he is," said Bridget, "he's working in the kitchen, helping Wesley clean up the dishes."**

** "Well at least he's out of the way," groaned Berry, she grew so tired that she went to sleep. Her head slammed hard on the table.**

** "That's got to hurt," said Zoey.**

** "Actually it's not," said Andrew, who by now was done with his work, "Berry's done this before, it actually doesn't hurt her as much as you would think."**

** Andrew then took off his jacket and placed it softly under Berry's head.**

** "That's really sweet of you Andrew," said Bridget, "do you always do this for Berry?"**

** "Always," he chuckled quietly, "even when we were kids, whenever she would invite me over to do homework together, she would always be fast asleep in thirty minutes. I would always place my sweater or jacket under her head to act as a pillow."**

** "There's just one thing I don't get," said Corina, "why do you bother helping her when she treats you so badly?"**

** "I help her out because I care about her, she's my best friend afterall."**

** In less than a hour, there came trouble. Wesley and Elliott could see on their computer screens, a huge number of predacyte readings, coming from the arena.**

** When the mew mews were informed, they quickly transformed into their hero forms and hurried off. Berry however was still moving slowly.**

** "Need a lift?" asked a voice, Berry didn't know what was going on for a while, until she saw that Andrew was carrying her, "don't worry I'll get us there in record timing."**

** Berry didn't say anything, she was just stunned.**

** Zoey and the other four mew mews arrived at the arena in time to see Dren, Sardon and Tarb trying to beat the predacytes.**

** "Good thing you're here!" called Dren, "I don't know how long...we can keep this up!"**

** The predacyte he was fighting had pinned him down and was about to strike, when it was blasted...by a rose bell attack.**

** "Thanks Zoey!" called Dren.**

** "Your welcome!" she called and charged in, at around the time Berry and Andrew had arrived.**

** "Alright now, stay to the shadows," said Berry, "since you don't have any powers of your own, you might get hurt."**

** "Understood," said Andrew, "go get them!"**

** Andrew cheered her on as she charged out to the field.**

** The battle was intense, half the predacytes were too strong to beat, even with the mew mews and the cyniclons working together.**

** "Now it's time for you fools to meet your end!" called another voice, as a person appeared in front of them.**

** "You must be the third Saint Rose Crusader, am I right?" asked Berry.**

** "That's right," he sniggered, "I'm called Blue Bayou and you do well to fear me, cause I am undefeatable! So why don't you all surrender now?"**

** "You wish!" snapped Corina and charged in, firing a heart arrow attack at Blue Bayou.**

** He was able to dodge the attack too easily, "is that the best you can do?"**

** "No," she sniggered, "but that is!"**

** Blue Bayou looked and noticed Zoey running towards him, then she jumped into the air and called upon her strawberry sword.**

** "Allow me to give you a little boast of energy!" called Dren, unleashing an attack towards Zoey.**

** "Me too!" shouted Berry.**

** The other cyniclons and the mew mews all focused their attacks and energies towards Zoey. But Blue Bayou didn't look worried at all.**

** "Good thing I come with backup too."**

** Sure enough, the fourth Crusader 'Disguse' was ready to attack and bring her down, but he never got the chance. Someone came up from behind him and knocked him to the ground.**

** "Oh no, you don't!" she snapped.**

** "What?" Disguse was shocked, "another mew mew?"**

** "That's right," she said, "your disgraceful ways isn't going to work this time!"**

** By now, Zoey's sword had powered up in energy and powers and now she was glowing in a rainbow of colored lights.**

** "For your dark actions aganist everyone," she said, "you shall pay!"**

** Zoey focused her energies to her sword, "now strawberry sword, activate! Return these creatures to original forms, now!"**

** A huge light appeared and started to shine brightly around the arena. The predacytes were destoryed and returned to their original forms, while the two crusaders were blasted out of the arena.**

** "Not bad," said the seventh mew mew quietly, "it's no wonder why she's a legendary hero."**

** Then she vanished as the light dived down, Zoey made a slow decent back down to the ground.**

** "Zoey, you were fantastic!" cheered Kikki, "your new found powers have saved the day again."**

** "Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without the help of this great team, thank you everyone."**

** Then they heard cheering, lots of it. They looked and noticed that were lots of people in the arena, they had seen everything.**

** "What do we do now?" asked Sardon, "should we run?"**

** Berry didn't know, but Zoey did.**

** "Nah, we're going to stay."**

** People cheered loudly, the cameras continued to roll, interviews were made and photo cameras flashed. Now the mew mew team was really famous.**

** At the end of the day, Zoey returned to the cafe to speak with Elliott.**

** "I suppose you're going to snap at me for the way I've been acting around you huh?" he asked.**

** "No Elliott," she said, "I think it's finally time, that we stopped this foolish nonsence and be friends. What do you say?"**

** Zoey held out her hand, Elliott didn't say anything for a while, then he smiled and held out his hand and shook Zoey's hand.**

** "Alright then," he smiled, "listen I'm sorry for the way I've acted."**

** "That's okay, and I'm sorry for always yelling at you."**

** All was soon forgiven, Zoey got the honors of locking up tonight, then she set off for home.**


End file.
